


Kitten

by GladHeWasToDie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kitten AU, M/M, Magic, Original Character - Freeform, kitten!lock, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GladHeWasToDie/pseuds/GladHeWasToDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is forced to show his feline side after a necromancer overhears Sebastian's little nickname for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> An Original Character called Quiris Jay features in the ficlet. All you need to know is that he's a powerful necromancer and a dick. He works for Jim and lives with both him and Sebastian. 
> 
> Quiris is a character made by a friend of mine, if you'd like to know more about him here is his about page: QuirisJay.tumblr.com/about
> 
> *This was written as a joke, not to be taken seriously!*

"See ya later, kitten." Sebastian smirked, leaning in to peck Jim's lips before he left for work, however Jim pressed his finger on the blond's lips before he could do so.  
"Sebastian, I've warned you about calling me that before. Next time I won't be so nice about it." He cautioned him softly, and then kissed him first. His tiger rolled his eyes and pinched his arse before throwing his coat over his shoulders and walking out, nodding to Quiris' with a "Mornin'" on the way past. Unfortunately for Jim, Quiris had heard that, and was in a terribly teasing mood. 

"Morning, kitten." He grinned as he walked into the kitchen, heading straight of the kettle and filling it up. Jim cracked his neck to the side, it was bad enough that Sebastian tried to call him that, but he simply wouldn't stand for Quiris doing so. "Quiris. You get one warning. Call me that again and you'll be **sorry**." With his back turned Jim couldn't see the mischievous smile on the necromancer's face, nor the few drops of liquid from a small bottle Quiris was dripping into Jim's tea. "Sorry, _boss_." Quiris turned, setting a mug in front of him on their breakfast bar and grabbing his own cup of coffee. He sat up on the chair beside Jim as usual, and read the paper over the criminal's shoulder, making Jim very uncomfortable. The only thing Jim spotted that was different about this morning was how quick Quiris was to apologise, and call him _boss_. He shrugged it off and sipped his finely made beverage. 

After he was finished, he folded the paper and set it down on the table with his empty teacup beside it. "Clean this up." He instructed as he hopped down off the chair. He hadn't turned to face Quiris, or he would have noticed him struggling not to laugh. Off he sauntered to the bathroom, it was only when he was washing his hands did he glance into the mirror to check his appearance. The consultant thought his heart skipped a beat. 

Back he stormed into the kitchen, with little black ears poking out of his hair, and a long dark tail coming out from under his blazer, reaching up past his shoulders. As soon as he laid eyes on Quiris' his ears flattened back and the silky black fur on his tail puffed out. He was furious. And what didn't help the matter, was the fact that Quiris was doubled over and crying with laughter. 

" _Fix this_." He hissed, keeping his hands by his side. After waiting for Quiris to catch his breath and wipe the tears from his face he finally sighed an answer. "Sorry, kitten, you're stuck like that for a day or two." He chuckled. Jim was quick to lift his hand, quicker than he'd usually be. He wasn't aware that was to be attributed to his feline instincts. As a matter of fact, he didn't even slap Quiris, his now considerably sharp nails scratched his cheek. That didn't leave for a very happy Quiris. With four bleeding cuts healing over on his face he grabbed the wrist that struck him and pinned his against the wall. "Watch it, _pet_ , or I'll put a cute little collar on you. Bell and all." The necromancer was still the stronger of the two, that was no doubt, but what he hadn't counted on was Jim's tail having the same strength of a human arm. He had assumed Jim was just teasing as he brushed it across the back of his legs, until he had pulled his feet up from under him. The witch knocked his head off the counter on his way down, and was left unconscious on the floor. 

There was two thoughts battling each other in Jim's head right now. The first was to go through all Quiris' things and look for a quicker cure, or at least something he could use as revenge, and the second was how comfortable the kitchen counter looked for a nap. Stepping elegantly over Quiris' body, he ran his index finger down the cold, hard surface. An eyebrow cocked, the prospect of a short sleep taking over his head. He was about to push himself up onto the counter when he shook his head, snapping out of it for just a moment. He couldn't sleep on the kitchen counter, that would be ridiculous. But his bed was so far away, and he was suddenly incredibly tired. He thought about how cats slept for 18 hours a day, and how irrational that was. He didn't have long to think about it, before he knew it the consultant was curled up on the sofa for a nap.

Sebastian was much quicker than he had expected to be, which he was very glad of. With a beaming smile he entered the flat, and was met with silence. He didn't like it. He still headed straight for the kitchen, intending to make himself a quick snack when he saw Quiris, passed out and bleeding. He sniper automatically drew his hand gun, pointing it at the ground as he looked around the room. He couldn't call out Jim's name, he could alert an otherwise oblivious attacker, so he snuck around, searching for his boss. His stomach dropped in worry as it often did at the thought of Jim being in trouble. 

Finally reaching the living room, he saw Jim lying on the sofa. He was in the foetus position, which he usually only assumed when his stomach was in pain. Sebastian quickly checked the room before he fell to his knees in front of his boss in a panic. He began to check for wounds before he noticed the extra body parts. It suddenly clicked. Jim was _sleeping_. Quiris must have heard him tease Jim before he left this morning. Oh, this was _priceless_. Slowly the sniper lifted his finger, and touched the tip of his ear, careful not to wake him. It twitched. Not only that, but the criminal's tail flicked up and fell back down again. Sebastian hadn't even _noticed_ his tail. The blond slowly ran his hands through Jim's hair, scratching the back of this adorable little ears, and just as he expected, the criminal began to purr. The sniper quietly slipped his phone out from his back pocket and flicked over the the video camera. Jim was going to regret forcing him to give up his Nokia in favour of an iPhone. 

After Sebastian had all the footage he wanted, he decided to wake Jim up. Get the full story. Maybe put him to bed. Maybe join him. He slid his hand onto Jim's side and whispered softly; "Jim?" The criminal didn't stir. Sebastian tapped his side, trying wake him up peacefully. He moved his hand slightly to the left when suddenly Jim snapped out of his sleep and clawed harshly at the blond's hand. Sebastian yanked his bleeding hand back and exclaimed; "What the fuck, Jim?!" His boss was still panting as he sat up. "You startled me, Moran." He hissed. 

Jim explained what happened on their way to the kitchen, his tail comfortably sitting up as Sebastian walked behind. Jim ignored Quiris' unconscious body as he grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge and poured himself a pint glass full of it.  
"So, what are you goin' to do?" Sebastian asked, getting a bandage from the first aid kit for his hand.  
"I'm going to have to cancel all my meetings until this has passed. He said it would only be a day or two. Until then I'll work from home and figure out how to get Quiris back. You're in trouble too." Jim's tone was worryingly playful.  
"What the fuck 'ave I done?"  
"None of this would have happened if you listened to me the first time I told you not to call me that." 

Jim left the pint glass on the counter, after only drinking a quarter of the milk in it. He went to leave the room, but Sebastian interrupted him. "They suit you, boss." He smirked. The criminal turned, his ears flattened out again as he began to hiss at his sniper; "I do not suit feline features, Moran. If you say th-" Again, Sebastian interrupted him. He just ran his fingers through Jim's hair without permission. Jim's neck involuntarily tilted towards the hand as it left his scalp. The blond began to rub his head with his thumb, quickly locating Jim's sweet spot. With his eyes half shut and his mouth half open, the most dangerous criminal in England purred softly.


End file.
